


An Immoral Act

by stargatesg1971



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatesg1971/pseuds/stargatesg1971
Summary: Prompt: Sins





	An Immoral Act




End file.
